


coffee's for hosers.

by elysekovic



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eleven Little Roosters - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: "Goodness, are all of you Germans so darn crude?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> a coffee au for my almost-obscure au and their even more obscure eleven little roosters counterparts. i can't actually type the way either of them speak, so you can just imagine their accents as you read.

"An' then she says to me, ' _Oh, you got another thing comin' if you think you're takin' my spot in the Roosters Corp!_ ' That's ridiculous, right?! I'm sent all the way out to France from my native land, and she has the audacity to make me feel unwelcome! That's very un-Canadian, eh! Especially from an actual Canadian!" 

The coffee splashes out of the cup that Knuckle is holding as she waves her arms dramatically along with her story. She brings the cup to her lips and takes a long sip, ignoring the way that the coffee burns her tongue. 

"'s quite ridiculous." Koko agrees, one leg crossed over the other at the knee. His hands lay over one another on top of his leather pants, and he stares at Knuckle with wild interest as she speaks. He's not really, say, a fan of the rest of the agencies -- well, he's a fan of the CIA because Jinx is there, but her little chiseled in spandex-buddy Gibson scared him out of his mesh shirt more than once. It's enough for him to keep his fair distance. He only hangs around because he has to -- he's tried to leave his famous assassin boyband group several times, so he knows better than anyone how hard it is to escape the Sex Von Shaukel Boys. 

"'Ey, we should go out for poutine next time. This coffee's not really doin' it for me, eh." Knuckles comments over the lipstick-stained porcelain cup. 

"'hat, like a date?" Koko muses, a grin spreading across his face and Knuckles tries not to focus on the way that it makes his eyeliner traced eyes pop. It causes Knuckle to blush, her entire face becoming a bright shade of pink as she tries to hide her face behind the other half of Koko's uneaten croissant. 

"I- Um, no? Not like a date! Just two buddies gettin' some good ol' poutine!" Knuckles says between bites of the pastry. 

"Ah, 'o you don't want to date me?" Koko asked, a perplexed expression crossing his face as he stares across the table at Agent Knuckles. The previous blush on Knuckles' face increased tenfold as Koko stared at her. 

"Yes! I mean, no! _Heck_ , I don't know." 

Koko pursed his lips, staring harder at Knuckles. "'o, you jus' want to fuck me?" 

"No! Goodness, are all of you Germans so darn _crude_?" Knuckles asked, hat covering half of her face as she stared down toward the table. 

" _Yes_ , we are." Koko affirmed, and Knuckles laughed, staring back up toward Koko. 

"We should probably start with a date then, eh? How long will you be in town after this show?" 

"I can be here 's long 's you need me to be, Agent Knuckle." Koko smiled, and Knuckle nodded, glancing at her watch as it flashed and then back to Koko. 

"Looks like we need to get goin', 'eh? We'll pick this up next time." Agent Knuckle stood up from her chair, pulling her jacket off of the back of it before she clumsily pulled it back on to cover up her blouse. 

Koko took a quick swig of his tea before following suit after Knuckles, dropping enough bills onto the table to cover their tab in the expensive French restaurant. "Yes, next time, ab-so-lutely, Ms Knuckle." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
